Agnese Tesotorta Baldelli
Agnese Tesotorta Baldelli - She is the 8th girl on the team. She is usually called by Aggy or Tessy or even Tess by her friends. Like Guiseppe, Mario and Imani Moretti, she was born and raised in Marmirolo, Italy, near Milan, moved to St Louis. for 5 years before moving to Japan. She was once one of the most cheery and lively girls before she was jumped by a Muslim gang in her visit to Rome, and when she was defeated by the Darkcastle Warriors on her way to the Pyramid Palace to earn the Harvest Pot. She was once pessimistic about the world's fate until she saw the new Pretty Cures, but finally regains her confidence to becoming Cure Agrumia when her father was threatened by Heavy D, and in episode 17, she meets up with Clementine who was wandering around the streets, and she apologized to him for her rashness, overconfidence and for letting him and the Golden Bronco down. She wants to be a fashion model and designer. In her civilian form, she has black hair with an orange hair flower and brown eyes. As Cure Agrumia, her hair turns orange, wavy, thick and shiny, with her eyes turning orange. She wears an orange tube top and a green and orange skirts with orange arm warmers and yellowish-orange gloves. Her heels are red and her stockings are orange. She also has a tattoo of sun-rays on her left cheek, and she wears lime earrings. Her theme color is Orange. Basic Info Age: 23 Birthday: January 17 Height: 5'6 Favorite food: Fruits, Pizza, Pasta, Ossobucco, Japanese food Least favorite foods: Allergic to Strawberries Favorite subject: When she went to school, Japanese studies was her favorite Least favorite subject: Math Dream: To be a world famous fashion designer and model Appearance She has ponytailed black hair with an orange hair flower and brown eyes, and she wears earrings that have stars. In colder months, she wears an orange coat with a zipper under her Robinho AC Milan jersey. She also wears a green long skirt with flowers that goes down to her knees, stockings and short heels. In snowy weather, she wears snowboots and gloves. In warmer months, she wears her AC Milan jersey, pants down to her knees, and baring a midriff, and heels. As Cure Agrumia, her hair turns orange, wavy, thick and shiny, with her eyes turning orange. She wears an orange tube top and a green and orange skirt with orange arm warmers and yellowish-orange gloves. Her heels are red and her stockings are orange. She also has a tattoo of sun-rays on her left cheek, and she wears lime earrings. Personality She's a confident, optimistic and a happy girl. When the Pretty Cures met her, their first impression was that she was crazy, scared and easily nervous, but when they learned when she was Cure Agrumia, who was defeated by the DCW on her way to the Harvest Pot, they offered to help her out but she ran away crying. Then Togy & Imani gave her a clementine fruit to remind her of her fairy partner of the same name, plus Heavy D started threatening her father, motivating her to becoming a Pretty Cure once again. When she saw Clementime walk down the street, she felt relieved and the Pretty Cures were having trouble taking down a Black Buccaneer, she teleported to the repaired Garden Fountain, bowed down in front of the Golden Bronco, Oslo and Clementine and apologized for letting them down. The fountain then turns into a rainbow color, and fires a rainbow geyser that splashes her, making her become Pretty Cure again, then she returned to the earth to beat the Black Buccaneer. Relationships Imani Moretti - Her halcyon, but sometimes annoying younger sister and fellow Pretty Cure mate. Aggy screams at her for interrupting her naps, and sometimes, even does a sleeper hold to her. She and Togy were the ones who gave her the confidence to becoming a Pretty Cure by giving Aggy clementine fruits farmed and cultivated in Togy's farm. When Imani transformed to Cure Viola for the first time, she was in shock. They both love AC Milan, and hope to become fashion designers and models. Mario and Guiseppe Moretti - She considers them her brothers (despite not being related) because she grew up with them. Rani "Togarashi" Bell - Her fellow Pretty Cure mate. They got off to a rocky start, as Agnese was very afraid of her as she was a Muslim, but with the help of the rest of the team, they both made up. Also, along with Imani, she gave her the confidence to becoming a Pretty Cure again. Elvio Baldelli - Her father. Only seen in Episode 17, when he was over by her house to tell her that he loved her and to tell her to find her happiness, only to be threatened by Black Buccaneers and Heavy D, also if Agnese was involved, he would be killed. She ran away only to return as Cure Agrumia and she saved him. He then flew to Frankfurt for his job and never to be seen again in the series. Powers and Abilites Agnese uses her Windmill Flower to transform to Cure Agrumia, granting her powers over Citrus fruits (Agrumi is Italian for Citrus). Also, her Pomelo Parasol enables her to fly, glide, hover, shoot lasers, generate light in the darkness and fire solar energy that detects invisible enemies. After transforming, she introduces herself as "Fresh, colorful, ripe and lively! Cure Agrumia!" Fruit Explosion - She fires multicolored lemons, oranges and limes at her enemy and in contact, creates a multicolored explosion. Mandarino Missle - She takes out her Pomelo Parasol, flies high with it and launches herself like a missle towards her enemies, holding her parasol forward. Limonia Laser - She draws her parasol forward and spins it around, firing a laser. Brillamento Solare - Her Parasol turns from green to orange, and it starts to release mini solar flares to make the Pretty Cures detect invisible or camoflauged enemies. Lombardy Blitz - She and Imani Moretti/Cure Viola can perform this attack. They hold hands and draw their respective weapons (Pomelo Parasol and Viola Katana) and Viola starts running towards her enemies, and she kicks her enemies toward Agrumia, who swings her Parasol like a baseball batter, knocking them far, and Viola slashes them with her katana, while Agrumia finishes her off with her Mandarino Missle. After the explosion, they hold hands again, pose and shout " Solo un altro Cultivictory! C-V!" Citrus Photosynthesis - Equipped with the Cultivation Bracelet, Cure Agrumia uses the plants around the battlefield to power up. The incantation is "And now I will start the chant. Oh Lord, oh God, oh Golden-sama, help us win! Let the cultivation of the Victory Harvest begin. PRECURE, CULTIVATION, BRACELET! SHINING FORCES OF NATURE, PLEASE HEAR MY CRY! IF YOU LET ME, I WILL SHINE! YES! Precure, Power Up! CITRUS PHOTOSYNTHESIS! EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" If the entire team is powering up, she along with the rest will add "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, CHLOROPHYLL!" Agro Orchard Blast - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They cross their fingers, then use their weapons and cross them in the air, then they form a rainbow colored laser which charge at the enemy. The incantation is "The seeds for victory has been planted! PRECURE, AGRO ORCHARD BLAST!" Precure Cultivation Irrigation Harvestation - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They all hold the Harvest Pot and say "Yeah, Check it! Oh Harvest Pot, with your power, victory is in the bag." They then press the buttons that summon a giant woman, and then she approaches the enemy and slams it down. Category:Characters